The use of slow infusion feedings in infants who have immature fed responses to bolus feeding will result in less feeding intolerance. The specific aims of the projects are to compare motor responses to feeding amoung infants who are randomly assigned to receive routine feedings by bolus over 15 min or by slow infusion over 60 min for 10-14 days; to compare feeding intolerance among infants who are randomly assigned to receive routine feedings by bolus or slow infusion over 10-14 days; and to compare somatic growth and nutrient intake among infants who are randomly assigned to receive routine feedings by bolus or slow infusion over 10-14 days.